Two Sentence Horror Stories, the Loudest Edition
by MamaAniki
Summary: From the guys who had nothing much to do for Halloween, 75 little horror stories brought to you in less than 5 sentences each. Enjoy (Co-produced with Hatoralo)


**MamaAniki: From the minds who think there needs to be a crossover between Wander over Yonder and Mario Galaxy, comes horror in two sentences. And it does not include the words "your mom" in it.**

 **Hatoralo: Enjoy the horror of the Loud House in several ways, delivered in only two sentences.**

* * *

Lynn Sr. loved cooking his delicious lasagna. He just wished he hadn't to go through so many bums to make it.

Lincoln always wanted to be a superhero. But now that he was about to be annihilated by the Anti-Monitor, he deeply regretted that wish he made to the genie.

It was a great advantage for Lola, that her and Lana were twins and she was such a great actress. By pretending to be her sister she may stall just enough for time to find a way to get rid of her body.

According to Mel Brooks, tragedy is when you cut your finger, comedy when you fall down a manhole, break your neck and die. In so far, Luan just hit comedy gold when she tried to cross the street.

Lori loved Bobby. She loved him so much, two weeks after he got shot during a robbery at the bodega, she cut her wrists to join him.

Sometimes Dr. Lopez hated her job. Especially when Clyde told her all about his desires and real thoughts about the Loud Family, which she could never warn because of patient confidentially.

Despite her somber demeanor, Lucy was a very creative child with lots of imagination. Her parents and siblings just wished she stopped pretending to have two older siblings, a boy by the name of Lincoln and a girl named Lynn, who were expected before her but actually ended up stillborn.

Lincoln knew that Lynn would one day bite off more than she could chew. He just never thought it would be literally the case, when she was choking on that piece of meat sub.

Lisa insisted that people called her a brilliant and not a mad scientist. Would an unintelligent, blabbering nutcase have been able to bring her family back from the dead, after her own bioweapon went lose on them?

They hadn't been fed, ever since the bomb fell. So someone may consider it forgivable, when Cliff and Charles began to chew on the remains of their owners.

Rita found her inspiration for writing within her daily life. Things became much darker around the house, when she decided to work on her first murder mystery thriller.

Luna wanted to live like a Rockstar. That also included dying early on a drug overdose.

Although Bun-Bun was his favorite since childhood, Lincoln was genuinely starting to get worried. Why would his plush rabbit insist on him to hurt Lily?

Lucy has very beautiful eyes. She keeps them in a jar under her bed.

Cheer up Lily, don't you cry. Or I tear your guts out!

Lynn didn't like to lose. She didn't want to lose! But she knew the next time she pulled the trigger, Lincoln would win Russian roulette.

Leni loved her friends. So it really hurt her when she had to bash their possessed heads in.

Lori blissfully moaned, taking great pleasure in how Bobby felt inside of her. She only wished he would stop whimpering and begging for her to spit him out.

Leni was not very bright, but she had a good heart. Lisa came to that conclusion when she dissected her and analyzed the organs by size.

Lisa was not insane. The voices in her head had told her so.

There he was, standing in that squirrel mascot outfit and waving at her from the side of the playing field. Immediately as she saw him, Lynn started to hyperventilate and broke down. Tears started to flow and in-between sobs she heartbrokenly apologized to her little brother who died three weeks prior from a heat stroke caused by the accursed costume.

The Harvester was a pretty shitty horror movie slasher villain, who everyone knew was not real. Everyone except the Harvester himself, who had crawled out of the tv and taken it upon himself to reap down the Loud siblings.

Lori Loud was the leader of the Loud siblings, ready to lead them in the direst of circumstances.  
Now as vampires, she led them to the best places to prey on humans, assuring her family's survival.

Leni was a brilliant fashion designer, one of the best of this planet.  
She became even more famous as she presented her newest collection made out familiar family-skin.

Luna Loud was able to produce the strongest sounds with her musical equipment. She was so good, she busted the heads of her entire audience.

Luan Loud could prank people like nobody else.  
Her greatest prank was adding prussic acid to Royal Woods water supply.

Lynn Loud was a beast for physical perfection, she did all to improve her body.  
As she reached perfection 1000 years later, there was nothing left except committing suicide.

Lincoln Loud loved comics so much, he wanted to become a superhero.  
Orchestrating the origin of "The Punisher" worked well for him.

Lucy Loud was dark and somber for a good reason.  
These people were neither her family nor human!

Lana was an excellent plumber, no pipe or duct was too much for her.  
Until the day she was sucked into them, pressed into a mass of blood, flesh and non-stop breaking bones.

Lola wanted to be the prettiest princess in the world.  
Sitting in the gas chamber, she had reached the goal, having killed every other princess in the world.

Lisa Loud was so smart, many thought she would invent teleportation.  
She did, but the thing that appeared to devour all the people wasn't the one she had teleported.

Lily Loud was a cute little baby.  
She wanted everybody to think that.

Rita Loud was a good dentist.  
The vampire felt remorseful for sucking her dry after she did such a marvelous job with her fangs.

Lynn Loud Sr. hated Halloween.  
Hell became his reality when his Groundhog Day began this Halloween morning.

Clyde McBride was was always a blabbering wreck around Lori.  
After he taxidermized her, talking became much easier for him.

Howard wanted to give Harold a nice Valentine's gift.  
Giving him literally his heart was a bad idea, making it also Howards day of mortis.

Harold had a terrible secret, he was a pyromaniac. He figured that out after setting fire to his house while his husband and child were still inside.

Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago, Jr. had a large name. A name too large for him, so it split him from the inside and ran away.

Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago was a brave little girl.  
But her courage couldn't stand up against the fog that made everyone vanish who got touched by it.

Sam Sharp loved being free like a bird.  
Now she was falling through the sky but still not a bird.

Flip's best product was the Flippee, made from a secret family recipe.  
Sugar, smashed ice and as a secret ingredient, fresh human bones.

Darcy Helmandollar loved her little giraffe Raffo, the plush.  
But she wasn't sure if she should do what he asked and cut open Lisa's belly.

Hank & Hawk thought they could get away with everything.  
Nemesis, goddess of wrath didn't think so, as she threw them into the never-ending torment of the Tartarus.

Agnes Johnson was good at teaching her students.  
She was showing them how to evacuate the building as a student on a killing spree shot her in the head.

Carol Pingrey loved to golf, did it whenever she could.  
She even improved her average AFTER another golfer accidentally broke her skull and brain with a golf ball.

Mr. Grouse's yard was his property.  
His yard didn't quite agree, as it opened itself and let fall into the darkness.

Albert was a war veteran, so instances of PTSD were expected.  
But after an especially bad, one Albert had to realize war had broken out in Royal Woods.

Lana loved animals so much, she didn't believe there was any genuinely vicious animal on this planet. Imagine her shock when one day she got stung by a family of jellyfish and drowned, one of the creatures even covering her mouth while she tried to scream for help.

It has been weeks since Pop-Pop had seen his grandchildren and he couldn't understand why his family was so shocked he had come to dinner. Then, while taking a bite out of Lynn Sr.'s dinner, his rotten nose fell on the dish. Suddenly he remembered the fatal heart attack he suffered six weeks ago.

Lincoln dind't know what was more horrifying. The fact the demon Lucy had summoned would kill them all if no one sacrificed a virgin to him, or to learn that of all the kids in the house, only he still counted as one.

Lynn told him, that she only bullied her brother for his own good, believing it would toughen him up and take a stand against those who make his life miserable. After she had said that, Lincoln gave her a calm smile, telling her she had succeeded, before continuing to bash her head in with a bat.

Lynn had done it. She survived the night in that cursed cabin. She just wished the rest of her team had too.

Not much had changed in the neighborhood after Mr. Grouse died. The kids still heard him shout from across the fence to keep their stuff of his property.

Sam didn't know what to think when Luna had told her that she was in love with the blond rocker. Especially when you consider, that she had just accidentally, yet fatally been stabbed by her friend because of an argument.

If music truly was the language of the soul, then Luna had to wonder why Lucy didn't sing a word at all during their jam session.

Mr. Coconuts was Luan's only friend. He always made sure of it.

Criticism was something every entertainer had to live with and should learn from. That said, Luan still had a hard time processing, that Groucho Marx and the Crypt Keeper had emerged in front of her and told her to stop with the puns.

Luan loved a good punchline. A line of people wanting to hit her in the face didn't count as such.

Lola was an adorable beauty, So too thought the guy who abducted her.

Lynn Sr. and Rita knew that the story of Lincoln being brought into the world by the First Lady was ridiculous. But it was better than telling him the dark truth regarding the damned village at the east coast.

As much as Ronnie Anne loved her family, she considered it rather annoying that they thought she needed protection. She certainly didn't need protection when she threw that girl from the bridge when she tried to threaten her.

Chandler was considered one of the coolest kids in school. Obviously he was one of the first who got shot during the shooting spree.

The neighbors were so adjusted to the noises coming from the Loud residence, when they heard the explosion that killed Lisa and Lily, they at first didn't think anything was out of the norm. That changed when they found a torn toddler arm and a green sweater in the streets.

Lily was a precious ball of innocence. Who would have thought she would one day be known as the most awful serial killer in the history of the east coast?

People tented to overlook Lucy. As a result, it took her family thre days to realize she was missing.

Being a great fan of vampires, it was quite disappointing for Lucy, that she was going to die by the hands of a werewolf.

Carlino used a love potion of his grandmother with the intend of making Lori fall madly in love with him. He didn't expect her to go so mad, she would abduct him.

Rita Loud didn't take the death of her younger kids in a traffic accident very well. Just ask the young girl she kidnapped three days ao and insisted to call Lola.

Rotten, foul, squishy, puke inducing, disgusting beyond believe. Those were just a few things that came to Lucy's mind when she saw the content of Lily's diaper.

It was Halloween and Hank was ready to cause some havoc. But so was also the serial killer who had a strong hatred towards bullies and had his eyes on Hank for months now.

It just started out as a flu. And then things escalated to the point Lincoln and Lana had no eyes but too many mouths.

Luna was fine. The electroshocks and pills made sure she would never again indulge in her sinful thoughts and lifestyle.

Leni Loud loved stitching. It also came very in handy, when someone had to put Lisa's body back together after the lab explosion.

Lisa took great pride in her intellect. So it was devastating to learn, that she was developing a rare form of dementia already at the age of four.

* * *

 **Mama: This is it for this year my friends. I hope you enjoyed the horrific fates of the Loud family and their friends.**

 **Hatoralo: Still not half as horrific as most stuff on the Loud Booru. Good night dear friends out there…**

 **MamaAniki: …Whatever you may be**


End file.
